


[Fanvid] It's Consuming Me

by alpacat



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpacat/pseuds/alpacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thought of Cris is consuming James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] It's Consuming Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first Cristiano and James fanvid. BGM and narration are from the short film, "It's Consuming Me (2012)".

  


  
  
_The thought of Cris is consuming James._  



End file.
